Vehicular powertrain systems include a number of different components interfacing together. The various different component interfaces may each introduce lash into the powertrain system, i.e., a looseness or slop between the various component interfaces that allow connecting components to move relative to each other.
Some powertrain systems of strong hybrid vehicles do not include a mechanical neutral for disconnecting an output of the transmission from an engine. Accordingly, the output of the transmission is continuously connected in torque transmitting communication with the engine. Therefore, because the engine is continuously connected to the other components of the powertrain system, when the engine is started and applies torque to the powertrain system, the torque from the engine will suddenly load the powertrain system and take up the lash, often causing undesirable noise and vibration.